indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones and the Ultimate Quest
Indiana Jones and the Ultimate Quest is a television documentary that premiered on the History Channel in the United States on May 18, 2008. The program airs over the course of two hours (with commercial breaks), which is broken out into several chapters that each focus on a different aspect of archaeology and how it relates to the ''Indiana Jones'' franchise. Chapters * Passion for the Past — experts discuss their relationship with, and inspiration from, the Indiana Jones franchise. * Artifact and Fiction — examines the truth behind Raiders of the Lost Ark’s search for the Ark of the Covenant. * Tombs and Temples — focus on Temple of Doom’s Sankara Stones as well as ancient cults, human sacrifice, and evil magic. * Relics and Icons — stories told of Last Crusade’s relationship with historical fact, focusing on history and theories about the Holy Grail. * Don't Look Now — an observation of the real dangers archaeologists face including snakes, supernatural warnings, rival archaeologists and militant groups. * Plunder or Preservation — grave robbers and profiting from archaeological finds, modern laws to protect and repatriate antiquities, and the acknowledgment of sacred artifacts. * The Future of the Past — how technology is changing the field of archaeology, such as ground penetrating radar, satellite imagery in finding sites, and digital reconstruction of sites. * Secrets and Skulls — secrets of the mythic 13 crystal skulls, including the Mitchell-Hedges Skull. * The Ultimate Quest — the search for who we are and what it all means. Interviewees * Marc Zender, PhD, anthropologist, Harvard University * Robert R. Cargill, PhD, archaeologist, UCLA * Elizabeth Lev, Professor of Art History, Duquesne University * Joan Breton Connelly, PhD, Professor of Classic and Art History, NYU * Robert Mullins, archaeologist, Azusa Pacific University * William Saturno, PhD, archaeologist, NASA * Kathryn Bard, PhD, archaeologist, Boston University * Graham Hancock, author, The Sign and the Seal * Christopher Bellitto, PhD, Asst. Professor of History, Kean University * Rabbi S. David Sperling, PhD, Hebrew Union College * Lawrence B. Conyers, PhD, archaeologist, University of Denver * John Rick, PhD, archaeologist, Stanford University * Regulo Franco Jordan, Director, El Brujo Archaeological Project * Vicente Nolasco Alejandria, shaman * Dr. Luis Milliones, anthropologist, University of San Marcos * Graham Phillips, author, The Chalice of Magdalene * Father Greg Apparcel, CSP, Vatican Expert * Father John Wauck, Prelature of Opus Dei * John Thavis, Rome Bureau Chief, Catholic News Service * Maria Jaoudi, PhD, Prof. of Religious Studies, CSU Sacramento * Willie E. Dye, PhD, Biblical Archaeologist * Arthur Demarest, PhD, archaeologist, Vanderbilt University * Julio Ibarrola-Quizoz, archaeologist, San Jose de Moro, Peru * Roger Atwood, author, Stealing History * Dr. Walter Alva, director, Royal Tombs of Sipán Museum * Ulla Holmquist, curator, Larco Museum * Chris Morton, author, The Mystery of the Crystal Skulls * JoAnn Parks, crystal skull owner * Nels Gullerud, spiritual teacher * Don Kenny, crystal skull enthusiast * Giorgio A. Tsoukalos, director, Center for Ancient Astronaut Research Official description Throughout history there have been legendary artifacts that have captured the imagination of adventurers everywhere. While belief in their existence seems to fly in the face of reason and science, there have been those who have devoted their lives to their discovery. One man has looked for some of these remarkable treasures. He is Indiana Jones--professor of archeology and an adventurer who has uncovered some of the world's greatest mysteries. But Dr. Jones is just a fictitious character and it's widely assumed that the artifacts he searched for were also figments of a writer's imagination. But were they? Credits * Executive Producer: Kevin Burns * Co-Executive Producers: Kim Sheerin, Scott Hartford * Directors: Kevin Burns, Nikki Boella * Producer: Nikki Boella * Writers: Nikki Boella, Kevin Burns, David Comtois * Narrator: Robert Clotworthy * Senior Editor: David Comtois * Editors: Matthew Luhrman, Molly Shock, Titus Heard, Damon Brewster * Associate Producers: Patrick Sheehan, Mindy Pomper Johnson * Researcher: Timothy Crehan * Production Assistant: Amber Isbilen * Line Producer: Michelle Katz * Post Production Producer: Gregory S. Cohen * Prometheus Entertainment ** Director of Rights & Clearances: Mary DeMaria ** Business & Legal Affairs: Steven J. Peña * Lucasfilm Ltd. ** Executive Producers: Howard Roffman, Kayleen Walters * History ** Programming Coordinator: Adam Rosante ** Executive Producer: Charles Nordlander * Produced by Prometheus Enertainment with History and Lucasfilm Ltd. * © 2008 Lucasfilm Ltd. All Rights Reserved Category:Documentaries